Goodbye Mikey Blumburg (In memoriam: Jason Davis (1984-2020))
by cartoonman412
Summary: In memoriam: Jason Davis, also known as Mikey Blumburg. Mikey passes away from major heart problems and natural causes. TJ, Spinelli, Vince, Ashley B, Gus, Ashley Q, Gretchen and their good friends and true family members mourn over his passing. This takes place mostly at Mikey's Funeral service and burial ceremony.


It was the morning of Sunday, February 16, 2020 and Gretchen was making breakfast meals. Meanwhile, Mikey was putting the pillows right back on his and Gretchen's bed.

Mikey yelled out his wife's name, "Gretchen, hurry up! come over here right now!"

"I'm coming, Mikey." she called out then suddenly she heard a noise from the living room. "Mikey?!" she yelled out loud just as she ran right towards their bedroom to find her husband on their bed, out cold. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaims to herself.

"Mom?" Mikey Jr. and Olivia asked from the living room

"Olivia, call 911, your father collapsed on our bed!" Gretchen said to her twin daughter with panic and fear.

"Alright, Mom, I'll do it." she said to their mother while feeling panicked.

Olivia called 911 and the paramedics came and took Mikey to Grand Street hospital

AT GRAND STREET HOSPITAL

Mikey Jr. and Olivia arrived with TJ Jr., Chloe, Vince Jr., Katie, Gus Jr. and April who were all hanging around at the Blumburg family members' house.

"Mr. Blumburg?" Gus Jr. asked himself.

"TJ Jr., Gus Jr., you guys, over here!" Mikey Jr. called out from the waiting room

The other 6 young kids walked right up to where Mikey Jr. and Olivia were standing.

Chloe noticed depression and sorrow in Mikey Jr. and Olivia's eyes. "What just happened?" Chloe asked their best friends for life.

"Our dad collapsed in their bedroom on their bed this morning." Olivia said to her.

"Is he alright?" TJ Jr. asked them just as he was worried about him as well.

"Our mom's speaking to Dr. Richardson right now." Mikey Jr. said to them.

"I sure hope everything's gonna be alright." Vince Jr. said to himself.

"Hey, Mikey Jr., Olivia, are mine and Gus Jr.'s parents and your mother here?" April asked them.

"Yeah, April, and so are Grandpa Phillip and Grandma Doris and Grandma Mona, they're with Mrs. Blumburg right now." Mikey Jr. said to her.

Gretchen, Spinelli, TJ, Vince, Gus and the other parents and grandparents and relatives and neighbors came right around the corner with Dr. Richardson.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Blumburg." Dr. Katzenberg said to her.

"Mom? is everything alright?" Olivia asked her.

"Oh, Mikey Jr., Olivia." Gretchen said to them while walking right up to her twin son and twin daughter and put her arms around them.

"Mom? what's going on? is Dad gonna be alright?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Mikey Jr. and Olivia," Gretchen said to them while looking at her twin son and twin daughter just as she sighed depressingly. "your father's deceased."

Mikey Jr. and Olivia looked stunned.

"Oh my word." Mikey Jr. said to himself.

"No, no that can't be." Olivia said to herself as Howard, Mona, Phillip and Doris were all calming her down.

"Mikey Jr.? are you alright?" Gretchen asked her twin son.

"I need to sit right down." Mikey Jr. said to them.

April pulled up a bright green chair so that Mikey Jr. could sit right down in it.

Mikey Jr. took his seat just as he asked Gretchen what just happened.

"He had major heart problems." Gretchen said to then just as she was trying to be strong and brave for her twin son and daughter.

"What?!" Mikey Jr. and Olivia exclaimed to her in shock.

"His heart just gave up." Gretchen said to them about Mikey's passing and began sobbing silently.

Mikey Jr. and Olivia sighed depressingly.

Mikey Jr. covered his face with his hands and began sobbing silently.

April held Mikey Jr. closer to her chest.

"Oh, Mikey Jr.." she said to him while trying to hold back her tear drops.

"1st Grandpa Howard and now our dad as well." Mikey Jr. said to himself still sobbing silently on April's right shoulder.

"We know, Mikey Jr., we know." April said to him.

Vince Jr., Katie, TJ Jr. and Chloe looked at their best friends for life and lovebirds trying to not cry and weep.

Vince Jr. was with Chloe just as she cried a bit.

Gus was controlling Ashley Q who just collapsed to a chair closest to her and was weeping silently.

About 1 week later, good friends and true family members of Mikey Blumburg have gathered for his funeral service.

(Gretchen was weeping silently on her father, Phillip Grundler's right shoulder.)

"We know, Gretchen, we know." Phillip said to her as Mona looked right at her son's bright blue casket containing his motionless body.

Mona wiped away her tear drops. "He's with his father in the skies of heaven right now." Mona said to herself as well.

Vince looked right down at Mikey's motionless body. "This is just terrible, horrible, terrible." Ashley B put her right hand on Vince's right shoulder just as he cried and wept over their deceased best friend for life, then Gus and Ashley Q walked right up.

"I know things went crazy sometimes, but..." Gus choked up a bit then turned right over to Ashley Q and wept silently on her right shoulder.

TJ walked right up to the bright blue casket.

"Mikey, you were our best friend for life, and may your songs and poetry be safe and secure in your memories." TJ cried a bit just as Spinelli held him closer to his chest.

Mikey Jr. and Olivia stood right next to the bright blue casket.

"Dad, why did you need to pass away? why?" Mikey Jr. asked the skies of heaven with tear drops in his eyes.

"It's just not fair, Mikey Jr., it's just not fair at all" Olivia said to him.

"1st we lost Mikey Jr. and Olivia's Grandpa Howard and now their dad in the exact same year, no less." TJ Jr. said to himself while looking right at the bright blue casket and his best friends for life and lovebirds at the exact same time.

"This is just tragically depressing." Chloe said to herself.

"This doesn't seem real to all of us." April said to herself.

Katie looked right at Olivia who was now silent. "Olivia, are you alright?" Katie asked her.

"Our Grandpa Howard and our dad are deceased, how do you think I am, Katie?" Olivia broke down in depression.

"I'm terribly Sorry." she said to her.

"Well don't be." Katie said to her.

"How are you 2 doing?" the former 3rd Street School 4th grade teacher, Allordayne Grotke came right up asking Mikey Jr. and Olivia how they were doing.

"Well, Ms. Grotke," Mikey Jr. said to Allordayne Grotke. "our dad's off in a much better place in the skies of heaven right now."

"I know that, Mikey Jr. and Olivia, but that's part of the great mystery of life, you just don't know how much time you have left to live." Allordayne Grotke said to her.

"Hey, they're beginning the funeral service." Gus said to them.

Everybody sat right down, Mikey Jr. and Olivia right next to Gretchen, their best friends for life and lovebirds and sat right behind them.

TJ went right up and spoke about their best friendship with their best friend for life, then Gretchen walked right up and struggled through her speech just as she almost silently wept throughout the entire service.

Spinelli and Gus got up and they both sang a karaoke song and while they were doing that, Mikey Jr. and Olivia had silent tear drops coming right outta their eyes.

Gretchen had her arms around them while they sat right back just as tear drops came from her eyes and they felt some hands on their right shoulders, so they looked right back to see them giving them depressed smiling faces. Mikey Jr. and Olivia smiled at them then sat frontwards losing their smiling faces when they looked right at the casket.

Reverend Albertson walked right up and asked if there was anybody left who wanted to say some words to which Mikey Jr. said he'll do it.

Mikey Jr. walked right up to the podium and looked right at his best friends for life and lovebirds and true family members.

"Good luck with your eulogy speech, Mikey Jr.." TJ Jr. said to their best friend for life.

"Thanks for being here, everybody, our dad would've appreciated how much you all cared so much about him," he began his eulogy speech. "I didn't have enough courage and bravery to speak at our Grandpa Howard's funeral ceremony, and it was our dad who gave me that courage and bravery, he was our brave young hero, we looked up to him," Mikey Jr. teared up a bit. "and I-" tear drops began going down her face. "I just wish that he was still here." he said to himself just as he slowly broke down. "my twin sister wishes that he was still here and my mom wishes that he was still here." he began breaking down at the podium so TJ Jr., Chloe, Vince Jr., Katie, Gus Jr., April and Olivia got right up from their seats and walked right up to him and put their hands on his shoulders.

"It's gonna be alright, Mikey Jr.." Olivia said to her twin brother.

"We're here for you, Mikey Jr.." Vince Jr. said to her.

"TJ Jr., you guys." he said to his best friends for life and lovebirds.

"You're not left alone, Mikey Jr.." Gus Jr. said to him.

"You guys." Mikey Jr. said to them.

"We're all here for you, Mikey Jr.." Katie said to him while April was right next to her.

"Always in our hearts and minds, just like your grandfather and your father as well." April said to him as well.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." Mikey Jr. said to them then cleared his throat. "our dad was a super nice and hilarious young man," "I remember a super good story that our mom told me and Olivia. 1 time when they were our age, he got off his Bonky obsession.

Everybody began laughing a bit "You just can't forget about it."

Gretchen cleaned away her tear drops just as Mikey Jr. continued his speech.

"Thanks a bunch, Dad, for all of your true love, poetry and songs, we'll miss you more than anything, Goodbye." Mikey Jr. said to himself then Olivia, TJ Jr. and Chloe joined him in a group cuddle just as the entire crowd applauded.

Vince Jr., Katie, Gus Jr. and April walked right up to the podium and joined them in the group cuddle.

"Thanks a bunch, you guys." Mikey Jr. said to them.

"No problem." TJ Jr. said to him.

AT GRAND STREET CEMETERY

Mikey's bright blue casket was buried underground and Mikey Jr. and Olivia stood right at his grave.

TJ Jr., Chloe, Vince Jr. Katie, Gus Jr. and April walked right up next to where the twin Blumburg siblings were standing.

"Dad, we really loved you and we'll miss you more than anything, but we know that we'll be remembering you again some other day." Mikey Jr. said to the grave while kneeling down

Olivia kneeled right down with him.

"Goodbye, Dad, we'll never forget about you."

TJ Jr. Chloe, Vince Jr., Katie, Gus Jr. and April stood silently right behind their best friends for life and lovebirds.

In memoriam: Jason Davis (Sunday, October 14, 1984-Sunday, February 16, 2020), the speaking voice behind Mikey Blumburg on the entire show.


End file.
